Prevented Me
by regianamiranda
Summary: FIC STORY OF EXO BAEKYEOL-CHANBAEK


Author : regianaMM

Title : Prevented Me

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Other Cast : KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay

Genre : Readers yang tentuin deh ^^

Rate : T menuju M (?) #TergantungKeimananReaders :-P

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : Chanyeol namja tampan dan kaya namun kesepian, suka membuat onar untuk menarik perhatian neneknya, dan sering bertindak seenaknya dan menggampangkan apapun yang ada didunia ini. Hidupnya berubah setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun namja biasa yang menemani setiap hari-harinya hingga ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Warning ! this is yaoi fiction , yang ga suka harus baca biar suka *ehh #NyebarViruuss :-p

Kesamaan karakter dan bentuk cerita bukan hal yang disengaja. Ini ff murni hasil imagine Author sendiri dan mudah-mudahan ceritanya ga garing dan bikin readers bergumam kesel pas bacaya.

Maaf kalo typo's dimana-mana ^^

Okee langsung chenkaido ehh cekidot maksudnya :-p

Happy Reading... :)

**Baekhyun Pov**

Malam ini begitu melelahkan, aku harus lembur untuk menyeleseikan tugas kuliahku yang masih menumpuk setelah seharian tadi sibuk bekerja. Yaa, aku bukanlah seorang dari keturunan berdarah biru yang bisa kuliah dengan santai dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman sebayaku tanpa perlu memikirkan biaya hidup.

" _hhh.. akhirnya selesei juga, aku harus segera pulang dan mengumpulkan tugas ku ini besok pagi-pagi sebelum kembali bekerja_ " ucapku setelah selesei membereskan buku-buku yang kupinjam di perpustakaan lalu setelah itu aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung kampus dan segera pulang kerumah.

Ketika ingin keluar gerbang kampus langkahku terhenti saat ku lihat dua namja bertubuh kekar seperti sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pintu gerbang kampusku. Gerak-geriknya begitu mencurigakan, ku tatap intens kedua namja tersebut. Aku tersentak saat menyadari kalau kedua namja itu adalah anak buah Kris, namja brengsek yang menjebak ayahku saat berjudi hingga ayah kalah telak sampai-sampai tega menjadikanku sebagai bahan taruhannya.

Oh tidak, bahkan aku benci menganggapnya ayah karena tingkah lakunya yang begitu buruk. Suka berjudi, mabuk-mabukan bahkan tega memukul istrinya sendiri yang notabennya adalah ibu ku. Ibu ku memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidk kuat atas perlakuan ayahku.

Setelah aku tau ayahku menjadikanku sebagai bahan taruhan untuk dinikahkan dengan namja berengsek bernama Kris, aku kabur ke Seoul dan meninggalkan kampung halamanku. Bukan karena aku tidak suka pada namja bernama Kris itu, oh ayolah.. dia tampan dan sangat kaya. Hanya saja dia sudah memiliki istri bernama Tao. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi istri kedua apalagi harus di madu(?) bersama Tao, sesosok pencemburu dan juga penyuka bela diri. Ku yakin jika itu terjadi, setelah menikah dengan Kris aku akan mati dibunuh oleh Tao.

" _ya tuhan bagaimana ini.. mereka pasti mencari ku, hah.. bagaimana mereka tau kalau aku kabur ke Seoul_ " batinku seraya melihat kedua anak buah Kris di sebrang sana. Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin menjauhi kedua namja yang mungkin akan menculikku dan membawaku kepada majikannya yang berengsek itu.

Dan.. oh tidak, mereka keburu menyadari keberadaanku dan mengejarku. Sayang, secepat apapun aku berlari, kaki mungilku tetap dengan mudah diimbangi oleh namja bertubuh besar itu. Mereka berhasil menangkapku dan mengangkat badan kecilku ini ke dalam mobilnya.

Brakkk...Brukk..Pranggg..Tungg..Tangg...

Seperti mimpi ahh tidak persisnya ini seperti di film-film saat ada orang yang ingin mencelakaimu tiba-tiba muncul seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan, bedanya ini adalah kisah nyata. Anak buah Kris kabur setelah dihajar babak belur oleh namja yang telah menjadi pahlawanku saat ini. Meski masih sedikit takut tapi aku akui aku sangat bahagia bisa selamat dari aksi penculikan anak buah Kris tadi.

" _gomawo, kau sudah menyelamatkanku_" ucapku sedikit tertunduk dan nada yang bergetar akibat kejadian tadi, pada namja jangkung yang baru saja menyelamatkanku dari dua namja besar yang ingin meculikku. Namja jangkung yang ku ketahui namanya adalah Park Chanyeol, namja yang kuliah ditempat yang sama denganku bedanya dia sangat terkenal karena kekayaan dan ketampanannya sedangkan aku hanya namja biasa dan mungkin setelah lulus nanti tidak akan ada yang tau kalau aku alumni di universitas ini. Menyedihkan memang hidupku.

**Chanyeol Pov**

" _Kasihan sekali, siapa namja ini.. sepertinya dia juga kuliah disini, heum mengapa aku baru melihatnya, sayang sekali namja secantik ini bisa tidak terlihat di kampus ini. Lihatlah bentuk wajahnya yang begitu sempurna dan bibir tipisnya yang merah seperti strawberry, begitu menggiurkan_ " aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang sedang menikmati keindahan namja di hadapanku setelah mendengar suaranya.

**Baekhyun Pov again**

Tanpa membalas ucapan ku namja itu menarikku kepelukannya dan langsung menciumku secara paksa, sontak aku terkejut dan membelalakan mataku, berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal, dia lebih kuat dariku.

"_Karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu jadi mulai sekarang kau milikku_" katanya setelah menciumku secara paksa lalu menarik tanganku.

" _Sial, apa-apaan kau ini.. kalau seperti ini sama saja aku keluar dari mulut singa dan masuk kelubang buaya._"Gumamku, aku terus saja berontak tapi lagi-lagi gagal karena tubuh raksasanya yang begitu kuat menahanku untuk melarikan diri. Kami berhenti di area parkir kampus. Dia memaksaku masuk ke mobilnya dan membawaku entah kemana.

" _mengapa kau selalu bertindak seenaknya seperti ini hah.. apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu_ " bentakku, masih kesal karena tindakkan Chanyeol yang tadi telah menciumku seenaknya.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai kecil mulai menghentikan laju mobilnya " _hhh.. orang tuaku sudah tiada sejak aku maih kecil, tidak ada yang pernah mengajariku sopan santun_ "

" _eum, mianh_ " lirihku, sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menyinggung kedua orang tuanya.

" _sudahlah, lain kali tidak usah mengurusi hidupku lagi, oia kalau kau tidak mau ikut denganku kau boleh pergi. Tapi ku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat dari namja tadi, karena sepertinya mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja_ " ucapnya terdengar seperti menakut-nakuti, memang. Aku menelan ludah, kaki ku menjadi kaku untuk melangkah keluar dari mobil. Walau aku tidak suka dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang seenaknya tetapi aku merasa lebih aman saat didekatnya. Dengan berat lidahku mengucapkan kata-kata yang aku pun bingung mengapa aku mengucapkannya " _aku ikut denganmu_ " Chanyeol terkekeh dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

" _mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku, kau bisa tidur diranjangku_ " ucap Chanyeol padaku saat kami memasuki kamar apartement nya.

" _dasar otak mesum, aku mana sudi tidur seranjang denganmu_ " gerutuku pada namja mesum ini. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai kecil lalu perlahan ia berbaring diatas ranjang king size nya.

" _hey mengapa kau sensitif sekali kau inikan namja apa salahnya jika kita tidur seranjang_ " ucapnya santai lalu perlahan ia tidur dan memberikan ruang kosong disebelahnya. Mendengar itu aku merasa sedikit malu, perlahan aku ikut berbaring dan tidur disebelahnya.

Aku terbangun saat cahaya pagi matahari menembus celah-celah jendela kamar dan menyinariku, ku kedipkan kedua mataku dan kulihat seorang namja yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya hari ini. Seorang namja yang kuingat semalam adalah sebagai penyelamatku tetapi juga seseorang yang sudah seenaknya menciumku.

" _kau sudah bangun ?.. ooh iya aku harus pergi sekarang, kalau nanti kau ingin pergi, naik taksi saja. Di atas meja sudah kutinggalkan uang untukmu_ " ucap namja tinggi itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

" _dasar namja aneh tiba-tiba bersikap baik tetapi juga seenaknya padaku, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya begitu dekat sebelumnya_ " gumamku setelah Chanyeol pergi.

" _hhh, akhirnya tugas kuliahku sudah selesai_ " batinku setelah mengumpulkan tugas kuliah yang kukerjakan semalam. Kulangkahkan kaki menelusuri koridor kampus sembari merogoh tas mencari ponselku " _sial ponselku hilang, pasti terjatuh saat insiden semalam _" gumamku saat menyadari hilangnya ponselku.

Siang ini aku izin pada atasanku untuk tidak masuk kerja karena merasa kurang enak badan. " _lebih baik aku pulang sekarang_ " batinku setelah menelpon atasanku menggunakan telepon umum.

Setibanya di dekat rumah sewa, kulihat anak buah Kris sudah berjaga di depan pintu rumahku. " _aish mengapa mereka datang lagi _" gurmamku, ku urungkan niatku untuk pulang. Dengan berat hati aku kembali ke apartement Chanyeol, ya sepertinya itu tempat yang aman untuk ku bersembunyi dari anak buah Kris.

" _dari mana saja kau?_ " tanya Chanyeol padaku ketika sampai di apartement nya.

" _apa urusanmu_ " jawab ku satai.

" _kau sudah menjadi milikku, apa salah nya kalau aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau laki-laki yang ingin menculikmu semalam datang lagi _"jawab Chanyeol dengan suara besarnya.

" _aku? milikmu?, apa orang kaya selalu bertindak seenaknya seperti ini, hah ?! , kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal begitu dekat sebelumnya? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin aku masuk kedalam kehidupanmu hah ?!_" ucap ku bertubi-tubi tidak kalah kencang dari suaranya.

" _karena kau sangat cantik, jadi kau harus menjadi milikkku ! _" jawabnya santai.

" _hah, jadi kalau aku jelek kau tidak akan menolongku_ " ucapku terkejut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terkesan sepele tapi begitu dalam maknanya(?). belum sempat dia melanjutkan, tiba-tiba

Tengg..nonggg..

Bel apartement berbunyi, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Kulihat seorang ahjussi memberikan bingkisan kepada Chanyeol. Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah seketika, sepertinya ia sedih, marah atau mungkin kecewa, ekspresinya sangat sulit dibaca.

" _huh, dia selalu seperti ini setiap tahun nya, kapan dia tidak pernah sibuk untukku.._ "gumam Chanyeol lalu membanting bingkisannya.

" _aku akan pergi sebentar, kau tunggulah disini _" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan ku. Aku mengambil bingkisan yang tadi dibanting Chanyeol. Terselip kertas disana, perlahan ku buka dan ku baca kertas itu.

To dear Park Chanyeol

" _Chanyeol cucuku tersayang maafkan nenek tidak bisa menemuimu di hari ulang tahunmu ini, nenek sangat sibuk mengurusi proyek besar di italy, nenek harap kau bisa mengerti. Nenek sayang Chanyeol_ "

"_ooh, jadi dia ulang tahun hari ini_ " aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya tadi, sebenarnya dia orang baik, bahkan dia telah banyak menolongku walau kadang sikapnya begitu menyebalkan dan seenaknya. Heumm.. dia seperti itu hanya karena kurang mendapat perhatian dari keluarganya.

Tiba- tiba muncul sedikit ide di otakku, ku ambil telepon apartement untuk menelpon sahabatku. " _hallo.. Kyungsoo-ya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang _" ucapku padanya.

" _baby siapa itu, berani-beraninya dia mengganggu kita_ "

Kudengar suara namja di sebrang sana, suaranya begitu familiar ditelingaku, itu pasti Kai kekasih Kyungsoo " _hhh.. kalo sedang bersama Kai, Kyungsoo pasti sangat sulit untuk diajak bertemu_ " batinku

" _maaf Baekhyun-ssi saat ini aku sedang bersama Kai..tutt..tuutt.._ " jawab Kyungsoo lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya mati. Dan kupastikan Kai yang mematikannya secara paksa.

" _aish sepasang kekasih itu kalau sedang berdua memang tidak bisa diganggu walau hanya beberapa menit, kadang aku binggung apa saja yang mereka lakukan_ " gumamku, memutar bola mata kesal.

" _oia Lay hyung, tinggal dia satu-satunya harapanku_ " bergegas ku telepon Lay hyung.

" _hallo, Lay hyung _" ucapku setelah kurasa telponku telah terhubung dengan Lay hyung.

" _iya baekki ada apa? _" jawabnya.

" _apa kau sedang sibuk, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang_ " tanyaku pada Lay hyung.

" _eum, aku sudah ada janji dengan suho hyung tapi aku akan membatalkannya kalau kau memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku_ " jawabnya lagi.

_" trimakasih tuhan, hyung ku yang satu ini memang yang paling baik, yaa Suho oppa pasti tidak akan marah karena dia orang yang bijak sana_ " batinku bahagia.

" _yasudah hyung nanti akan ku kirimkan alamat untuk kita bertemu_ " ucapku antusias.

Aku memutuskan mengajak Lay hyung ke apartement untuk mengajariku memasak

" _wah baekki sejak kapan kau tinggal di apartement semewah_ ini " tanya Lay hyung saat tiba di apartement Chanyeol.

" _a..ah..hh.. ini bukan apartement ku hyung, aku hanya menumpang untuk sementara waktu disini_ " jawabku sedikit terbata-bata.

"_ ooh, eum jadi kau memerlukan bantuan apa dari ku? Sepertinya sangat pentin_g " tanya nya setelah duduk di ruang tamu dengan tatapan serius.

"_eum, aku ingin diajari membuat sup rumput laut hyung _" jawabku.

" _hah, jadi kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk mengajarimu memasak sup rumput laut? _" Lay.

" _tidak 'hanya' hyung, ini sangat penting bagiku_ " ucapku pada hyung ku ini.

" _tunggu, kau tidak sedang berulang tahun kan? apa untuk seseorang yang sepesial? eum siapa dia ? jangan-jangan ini adalah apartement nya, hey kalian sudah tinggal bersama, wah baekki sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah sangat seriuu.._ " tanya Lay antusias dan begitu banyak, dengan cepat aku menghentikannya.

" _hyung tidak bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu aku jadi bingung menjawabnya_ "

" _hehheee.. maaf Baekki aku terlalu antusias, eum mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku kalau kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu_ " tanya Lay lagi.

" _eh tidak, dia bukan namjachingu ku hyung. Kami hanya berteman_ "

" _kau jangan bohong, lalu untuk apa kau membuatkannya sup rumput laut, bahkan kalian sudah tinggal bersama_ "

"_ehh-emm... sudah hyung jadi kapan kita mulai membuat sup nya_ "ajakku langsung mengalihkan suasana dan mengajaknya ke dapur. Lay menghentikan ucaapannya dan mengikutiku kedapur. Kami mulai membuat sup bersama.

Setelah selesai membuat sup, Lay hyung langsung bergegas pergi untuk menemui Suho hyung. Lay takut Suho hyung khawatir karena tadi ia tiba-tiba membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Suho hyung karena aku.

" _sampaikan maafku pada Suho hyung karena telah mengganggu kencan kalian _" ucapku sambil tersenyum pada Lay hyung.

" _ne, sampaikan juga salamku pada namjachingu mu itu_ " ucap Lay sambil terkekeh.

" _Ya ! hyung dia bukan namjachingu ku _" wajahku memerah mendengar kata-kata Lay hyung. Lay hyung pun pergi setelah meledek ku.

***.

**Chanyeol Pov**

In Bar ~

Ini sudah 15 tahun sejak kepergian ayah dan ibu akibat kecelakaan maut waktu itu, semenjak itu nenek selalu sibuk mengurusi prusahaan keluarga bahkan bisa dihitung berapa kali nenek menemuiku sampai sekarang tepat di usiaku yang ke 22 tahun. Nenek masih selalu sibuk dan jarang ada waktu untukku, bahkan sekarang aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga.

Aku berjalan sempoyongan setelah menenggak beberapa gelas alkohol, pandangan ku sedikit buram sampai akhirnya benar-benar gelap.

***.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Waktu menunjukkan jam 19.00 malam. Aku membereskan meja makan dan meletakkan beberapa masakan yang telah ku buat bersama Lay hyung tadi. Lalu aku duduk dan menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol. _" hah lelah sekali, hmm.. sudah jam segini mengapa dia belum juga pulang, padahal aku sudah memaksakan diriku untuk menyiapkan ini semua untuknya_ " Beberapa jam aku menunggu, tapi Chanyeol belum juga datang, sampai akhirnya aku tertidur di meja makan.

***.

07.00 KST

Aku terbangun, kuedarkan pandangan ku ke sekeliling ruangan namun aku tidak menemukan sosok yang kucari. Aku merasakan badanku begitu lemas dan.. bukk~

**Chanyeol Pov**

Kepalaku masih terasa sedikit pusing, kudengar suara seorang pelayan menyuruh ku untuk segera pulang karena bar akan tutup. Kulihat jam tangan ku menunjukkan waku sudah pagi.

" _ya tuhan sepertinya semalam aku terlalu mabuk sampai aku tertidur disini_ " batinku, lalu segera aku beranjak untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di apartement, kulihat Baekhyun tersungkur di dekat meja makan, ku hampiri dia dan menggendongnya ke kamar.

" _badannya panas sekali_ " kataku sembari memegang keningnya dan meletakannya diatas ranjang. Segera ku ambil air dingin dan kain kecil untuk mengompres tubuhnya.

Saat melewati dapur kulihat di atas meja makan terdapat banyak sekali makanan dan ada juga sup rumput laut disana. Aku tersenyum melihatnya lalu melanjutkan niatku untuk mengompres tubuh Baekhyun. setelah itu aku bergegas mandi. Setelah selesei membersihkan badanku, kulihat Baekhyun sudah bangun. Aku merasa lega melihat keadaannya yang mulai membaik.

" _dasar bodoh, untuk apa kau repot-repot membuatkan makanan sebanyak itu. Bahkan kau tidak memikirkan kesehatanmu_ " ucapku sembari menghampirinya.

" _kau yang bodoh, kemana kau semalam? Kenapa tidak pulang?_ " jawabnya lalu kembali bertanya padaku.

" _eum.. aku ada urusan, kau bangunlah, aku akan memanaskan makanannya untukmu_ " aku kedapur untuk memanaskan makanan.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Sekarang kami sudah duduk di meja makan dan makan bersama.

" _masakanmu enak juga_ " puji Chanyeol padaku, " _tidak akan seenak ini tanpa bantuan Lay hyung tentunya_" ucapku dalam hati. Aku hanya tersenyum pada Chanyeol

" _aku membuatkan ini untukmu karena sepertinya kemarin kau ulang tahun_ " jelasku padanya.

" _dasar.. kau pasti melihat bingkisan yang kubuang kemarin_ " ucapnya sedikit keras.

" _kau tidak boleh seperti itu, nenekmu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dan hasilnya kan untukmu juga_ " jawabku menasehatinya.

" _kau tidak tau, sudahlah jangan membahas nenekku lagi, oia ini untukmu_ " Chanyeol terlihat malas. Lalu ia memberikan sesuatu padaku.

" _apa ini_ " tanya ku sembari memegang kotak yang diberikan Chanyeol.

" _buka saja, itu untukmu_ " jawabnya.

" _untuk apa kau memberikanku ponsel ini_ " tanyaku lagi.

" _kulihat kau tidak mempunyai ponsel, aku sangat susah menghubungimu, jadi kau pakai saja itu.. didalamnya sudah ada nomorku_ " jelasnya padaku.

" h_eum, bukankah yang baru saja berulang tahun itu kau mengapa malah aku yang kau beri hadiah_ " ucapku sembari mengotak-atik ponsel yang baru diberikannya.

" _aku tidak perlu hadiah, aku sudah memiliki segalanya. Aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu. Tetaplah bersamaku_ " Chanyeol memegang tanganku dan menatapku intens, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan ku, aku hanya terdiam membalas tatapannya. Chu~ Chanyeol menciumku lembut, saat ia mulai memainkan ciumannya aku melepasku bibirku dari bibirnya.

" _mianh.._ " Chanyeol mulai memecah keheningan. Aku merasa kaku, tidak tau kenapa aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Wajahku sepertinya sudah memerah sekarang.

Malam ini aku menunggu Chanyeol di sebuah kafe dekat kampus universitas kami. Setelah dua jam yang lalu dia menelponku dan mengajakku untuk bertemu. " _arghh, ini sudah dua jam, mengapa dia lama sekali_ " Sekian lama menunggu, aku rasa ia hanya mengerjaiku. aku mulai beranjak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku ada seorang namja yang menarik lenganku.

_Ya ! lepaskan ! mengapa kau hobi sekali menarik lenganku, eoh_? " pekikku pada Chanyeol yang menarikku dan membawaku kesuatu tempat.

" _sudah diam, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang_ " jawabnya sembari menarik lenganku. Aku terdiam kaku mendengar kalimatnya, tidak tau mengapa pirasatku mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku. Aku berontak tetapi selalu gagal karena ukuran tubuhku yang tidak sebanding melawan kekuatan namja besar seperti Chanyeol.

Pirasat ku semakin tidak enak saat Chanyeol mengajak ku kesuatu tempat yang aneh, menurutku. Banyak orang mabuk disini, tempat ini begitu gelap dan menyeramkan.

" _kau tunggulah disini sebentar_ " ucapnya, kulihat ia menghampiri seseorang di ujung gang sana seperti sedang bertransaksi. Setelah selesai Chanyeol kembali menghampiriku dan kami kembali ke mobil lalu segera pulang.

" _apa yang kau lakukan tadi _" tanya ku penasaran pada namja disebelahku. Dia hanya menyeringai lalu memberikan bungkusan kecil padaku. Aku terdiam memandangi bugkusan kecil yang berisi sebuk putih itu. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang ku pegang. Mataku terbelalak, segera kubuka kaca jendela mobil disebelahku dan kubuang bungkusan kecil itu.

" _hey apa yang kau lakukan_ " Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya, sepertinya dia marah dengan tindakan yang kulakukan barusan.

" _dasar namja bodoh, untuk apa kau bermain-main dengan barang haram itu, apa kau gila hah..?! aku tau kau bertindak buruk suka mabuk-mabukan bahkan berkelahi, itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian nenekmu, kau hanya merasa kurang perhatian selama ini. Tapi bukankah sudah ada aku di hidupmu sekarang. Selama ini aku tidak pernah marah melihatmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Barang haram itu akan sangat merusak, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merusak dirimu sendiri dengan barang haram itu _" bentak ku bertubi-tubi pada Chanyeol dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras dari suaranya tadi. Kini mataku sudah berlinangan air mata.

" _dasar namja cengeng, itu hanya heroin, mengapa kau dramatis sekali_ "dia menyuruhku turun dari mobilnya setelah kami sampai didepan apartement nya. Bukannya ikut masuk denganku ke apartement Chanyeol malah menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menagis, tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang semakin diluar batas.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian malam itu, Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Malam ini hujan turun dengan begitu lebatnya, dingin sekali. Bahkan tubuh mungil ku ini tetap terasa menggigil walau aku sudah menggunakan selimut tebal sekalipun, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam waker yang ada di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurku sekarang, aku terus menunggu namja yang sudah ku anggap 'kekasihku' itu. Berharap malam ini dia akan pulang.

Setelah beberapa lama hidup dengannya aku rasa aku mulai mencintainya. Walau dia suka berbuat onar, bertindak seenaknya dan sering mabuk-mabukan. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yag hangat dan perhatian. Dia bersikap seperti itu hanya sebagai pelampiasan karena kurang mendapat perhatian dari neneknya.

"_heum ini.. sudah larut malam, mengapa dia belum pulang juga?_"

Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan ada sesorang yang datang, ku tolehkan pandanganku kedepan pintu kamarku, aku mendapati seseorang yang sejak tadi aku tunggu berjalan sedikit sempoyongan kearahkau, keadaannya sangat buruk, bajunya basah dan sepertinya dia mabuk. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menghampirinya.

" _heum..selalu seperti ini, tidak bisakah kau berhenti minum?.., Ini sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu_ " gumamku sambil melepas pakaiannya yang basah. " _aish mengapa kau berat sekali, eoh?_ "

Menyebalkan, saat aku harus mengganti pakaian namja besar ini, gerutu ku. Tapi dia hanya terdiam entah mendengar ocehanku atau tidak. Mengingat saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Setelah aku membuka bajunya dia menubrukku hingga kami terjatuh keatas ranjang, dengan sangat cepat dan tanpa permisi dia menciumku sambil pelahan tangannya melepas satu persatu kancing baju yang ku kenakan. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan, aku pun perlahan ikut membuka resleting celananya(?).

Aku seperti anak anjing yang sangat menurut pada majikannya dan anehnya aku menikmatinya. Eum, sepertinya aku sudah sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai aku rela memberikan segala yang kumiliki untuknya. Oh Tuhan.. apa aku sudah gila.. ini adalah cinta terlarang, dan kami melakukannya.

Aku terbangun mendengar suara berisik yang mungkin berasal lemari pakaian, perlahan aku turun dari ranjang menghampiri sumber suara. " _ahw_ " aku merintih merasa badanku sedikit sakit, eum mungkin karena effect semalam.

Kulihat Chanyeol sedang merapihkan pakaiannya kedalam koper. " _kau mau kemana? " _tanyaku, melihat sepertinya dia akan pergi.

" _nenek baru datang kemarin, dia menyuruhku pulang_ " jelasnya padaku.

" _apa kau tidak akan tinggal disini lagi?_ " tanyaku lagi.

" _aku tidak tau, tapi aku pasti akan mengunjungi mu kesini_ " jawabnya.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dia menghampiriku dan mengecup keningku. " _kau tetap tinggallah disini_ " ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. " _hhh.. mengapa tiba-tiba sekali, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya_.. " ucapku menatap kepergiannya.

Sudah minggu kedua setelah neneknya di Korea. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengunjungiku di apartement nya dan sampai akhirnya malam ini dia datang.

" _apa kau ingat sudah berapa lama kau tidak kesini, eum.. kupikir kau sudah lupa denganku_ " ucapku sedikit marah karena merasa terabaikan.

" _aku sibuk belakangan ini_ " jawab Chanyeol singkat

" _sesibuk itukah sampai tidak sempat meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk mengunjungiku_ " lirih ku dan sedikit tertunduk " _saat di kampus pun kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk menyapamu, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tau apa alasannya kau menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu padahal kita sudah tidur bersama_ " ucapku tertahan agar air mataku tidak jatuh. Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatapku, perlahan ia menghampiri ku dan kami duduk bersebelahan di atas ranjang.

" _yeoja yang tadi bersamamu, heum.. siapa dia?_ " lanjut ku bertanya padanya mengingat saat tadi di kampus ia bersama seorang yeoja.

" _dia sahabatku, dia baru datang dari italy dua minggu yang lalu bersama nenekku_ " jawabnya santai, Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, eksprsinya seketika berubah, sulit dibaca apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. "_besok aku akan bertunangan dengannya_ " ucapnya lagi dengan nada sama.

Seperti di sambar petir, aku terkejut mendengarnya. " _mengapa tiba-tiba sekali?_ " ucapku pelan tapi ku yakin Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

" _tidak, keluarga kami sudah sangat dekat, bahkan aku dan dia sudah di jodohkan sejak kami masih kecil, belakangan ini aku tidak mengunjungimu karena nenek menyuruhku untuk mempersiapkan pertunanganku dengannya, sekarang aku datang hanya untuk memberitahumu, ingat ! besok saat pesta pertunanganku kau harus datang jam 10.00 pagi, ingat jangan terlambat, arraseo ! _" Chanyeol mengecup keningku lalu pergi.

"_dasar namja jangkung bodoh, bahkan kau seenaknya mengecup keningku setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang hampir membuatku serangan jantug_ " gumamku.

Aku hanya terdiam, refleks tanganku mengepal erat, ingin sekali aku menghajarnya tapi tubuhku kaku, air mataku seperti tertahan, dadaku terasa sesak sekarang, sangat sesak.

" _ya tuhan dia itu babo atau apa, mengetahui dia akan bertunangan dengan yeoja lain saja sudah sukses membuat ku ingin mati. Mengapa dia malah menyuruhku datang, apa dia ingin kecemburuanku memuncak hingga aku juga membunuh nya dan tunangannya itu _" batinku setelah mendengar ucapannya yang begitu santai tanpa memikirkan perasaanku, sekarang aku merasa hatiku panas seperti ada gejolak api didalamnya. Tubuhku terjatuh saat melihat kepergiannya.

" _sebenarnya dia anggap apa aku selama ini, dia memperlakukanku seperti kekasihnya. Oh tuhan mengapa aku begitu bodoh segampang itu jatuh cinta pada namja yang bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan perasaannya padaku, mengapa aku baru sadar sekarang kalau dia hanya membutuhkanku untuk menemani hidupnya yang kesepian selama ini_ " aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air mataku tidak henti-hentinya keluar. Tubuhku terasa lemas sekarang, pandangan ku menjadi buram dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

09.00 KST

Aku terbangun agak kesiangan dari yang biasanya. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menangis setelah mendengar berita buruk semalam. Dadaku kembali terasa sesak mengingat hari ini Chanyeol akan bertunangan dengan yeoja lain.

Aku sama sekali tidak berniat akan datang ke pesta pertunangannya walaupun Chanyeol sudah memaksaku untuk datang. Aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dikamar hari ini. Baru saja ingin melanjutkan istirahat tiba-tiba bel apartement berbunyi. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Setelah ku buka pintu, tiga orang berpenampilan seperti pelayan memaksa masuk. Yang satu menahan tubuhku sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak dan yang lainnya membersihkan badanku lalu menggantikan pakaianku.

" _hey siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku _" pekikku tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh ketiga pelayan itu. Setelah itu mereka merakikku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Ketiga pelayan itu membawaku ke sebuah gedung yang kelihatannya seperti gedung resepsi, mereka memasukkan ku ke sebuah ruangan. Didalam aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat kukenal.

" _Park Chanyeol, untuk apa kau memaksaku kesini_ " pekik ku padanya.

"_dasar bodoh, ku bilang kau harus datang dan jangan terlambat, beberapa menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai _" jawabnya

" _cih.. dasar namja babo, untuk apa aku datang dan melihatmu bertunangan dengan yeoja lain, itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakit hatiku_" ucapku lalu segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat aku berbalik hendak pergi aku merasakan dua lengan kekar yang ku ketahui pemiliknya itu merangkul pinggangku, Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahuku " _jika kau tidak ingin aku bertunangan dengan yeoja lain, mengapa kau tidak mecegah ku_ "

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya, entah hal gila apa lagi yang ingin dia lakukan " _hey kau akan bertunangan, mengapa berkata seperti itu _" ucapku padanya. Lalu membalikkan tubuhku menatap ke arahnya.

" _heum..kau ingat, saat aku mengajakmu mencoba beberapa heroin yang kudapat dari temanku, waktu itu kau marah besar padaku, kau bahkan tidak segan-segan membentak ku_ " ujar Chanyeol

" _iya waktu itu aku merampasnya lalu membuangnya tapi setelah itu kau malah meninggalkanku_ " jawabku. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya itu.

" _aku menyukainya, saat kau melarangku, aku merasa seperti sangat diperhatikan. Selama ini aku selalu bertindak semauku dan tidak ada yang pernah melarangnya_ " katanya lagi lalu dia menatapku lebih dalam.

" _Baekki selama ini aku selalu membohongi perasaanku, tadinya kupikir dengan menuruti kemauan nenek, nenek akan lebih memperhatikanku. Tapi hati ku meolak untuk melakukan ini, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku lagi, aku menyayangimu. Saranghae Baekhyun-ahh_ " ucapnya lalu mencium bibirku sekilas.

_" jika kau menyayangiku dan tidak ingin aku bertunangan dengan yeoja lain, cegah aku lagi. Jangan biarkan aku melakukan pertunangan ini_ " lanjut Chanyeol setelah melepas ciumannya. Aku masih terdiam mencerna setiap perkataannya, aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

" _yeollie, ayo kita pergi dari tempat membosankan ini_ " ucapku santai lalu tersenyum padanya.

" _hey, cara mengajakmu seperti berandalan yang ingin kabur dari sekolah saja_ " Chanyeol terkekeh.

" _Ya. Aku kan belajar dari kekasihku yang seorang berandalan_ " ucapku kembali tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol tertawa dan memegang tanganku, kami pergi meninggalkan gedung itu. Tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang kami fikirkan hayanlah hidup bersama selamanya.

End.

Huwaa..mianh readers edingnya gaje. Ckckk.. yang penting ngena sama judulnya :-D

Okee lanjut ke hal yang paling penting dari ff ini, yaitu Like dan Koment positive tentunya dari Reader. Please jangan jadi silent readers yaa, ini aku buatnya susah payah loh ampe begadang semaleman yaa walaupun ceritanya belum sebagus author-author propesional. tapi tolong dihargai ne J

Don't forget to RCL :) :)


End file.
